


They Said It Was For Science

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'd like to thank my friend for the best titles ever, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl has a thought while her lycan lovers are all over her.





	They Said It Was For Science

 

Someone had once asked her if they could have a lycan corpse to study their anatomy.

 

For science, they said.

 

Prowl couldn't remember who it was.  Or if Jazz or someone else had told them that lycans often reverted back to their human forms upon death or they were usually killed and burnt into ash for extra precaution.

 

Funny how she was remembering this stupid conversation while five lycans were fucking her like she was a bitch in heat.

 

Perhaps it was the chests.  There were some very toned chests amongst the brothers.

 

The most she could do was touch.  She rarely had time to look before one of the lycan brothers was nipping at her lips or shoving a cock down her throat.

 

And just like their bodies, their cocks also got bigger.

 

How was she still alive?  And how was she enjoying this?  Was there magic involved?  Or had they spent longer on stretching her out then she had remembered?  But she couldn't understand how she was being fucked in her ass, fucked down her throat, and having a tongue so far up her pussy that she was still conscious.  And after they had taken her so many-

 

The one below her... Bonecrusher, if she remembered correctly.  He was cumming again.  He was so big and so deep that she had no idea how his cum was leaking out around his cock as he came inside her.  And Long Haul was feeding her cum.  So much... So much cum...

 

Mixmaster pulled away from eating her out to watch as Bonecrusher finished up inside her.  Long Haul had let her chin go, letting her eyes finally look forward to watch the brother gasp and pant and stroke his own hard cock as Bonecrusher held her down on his flaccid cock.

 

"You almost done, Bone?"

 

A few more thrusts surprised her before he pulled out, cum seeping out of her rectum.  "All yours, Mix."

 

Another set of hands grabbed her.  Long, clawed hands.  But they didn't cut her, instead lifting her up and onto her shaky feet as she watched Mixmaster get closer, hand still pumping his cock.

 

"Mistress~ You want to taste me this time?"

 

Prowl blinked wearily at him before weakly moaning when the lycan behind her seated himself in her pussy, causing her to rise off the ground as she was held up by his hands and cock.

 

Scavenger was in the corner of her eyes, so Scrapper had to be the one fucking her pussy now.

 

"Here you go Mistress.  Open up."

 

Scrapper gave a hard thrust that caused her mouth to open, allowing Mixmaster to push his thick cock in her.  She had barely begun to suck when Scavenger kneeled under her suspended body to start suckling at her sensitive breasts.

 

"Oh Mistress~ You're so warm and tight.  Can't wait to finally cum in your pussy."

 

Prowl was left to the mercy of her lycan lovers.  Spit roasted before being fucked in her pussy by them all again.  She would even be taken in her ass too as they started to go wild on her.  There was twice she remembered three taking her.

 

But at the end of the night, as she laid there losing her consciousness, she would be only aware of the heavy, built lycan behind her that was filling her filthy pussy again with his big cock.

 

She wasn't curious about lycan anatomy anyway.  Not after a thorough examination of all of it... and a through demonstration in each of her orifices.

 

END


End file.
